1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to the field of engraving. More particularly, the invention relates to identification collars with embedded workpieces and a system for indexing, clamping and storing a workpiece in preparation for engraving which is usually accomplished by a computerized engraving machine.
2. Background Art
In engraving, it is very important that the workpiece that is being engraved is held securely in position. For modern engraving, which is often done by a machine run by computer generated codes, this positioning is even more important. The computer generated codes give the engraving machine instructions through a series of directions and coordinates. These directions and coordinates are in reference to a few specific datum points and a coordinate system that the machine recognizes and which is positioned on the machine itself. Therefore, the engraving machine begins to blindly engrave and the workpiece must be in the appropriate position and must be the appropriate size in order to be engraved properly. If the workpiece is out of position or the wrong size, then the engraving on the workpiece will be crooked or may even run off of the workpiece possibly damaging the workpiece holder or damaging the engraving machine itself. Another concern involved in engraving is that the workpiece must be firmly secured. If the workpiece is not firmly secured in place, then the piece can shift and can be damaged.
In the current state of the art, there are several different methods for properly placing and gripping the workpiece. One method involves clamps that clamp over the edges of the workpiece and grip it firmly to the workpiece clamping table. Standard clamping creates several problems. First, it is often hard to precisely place a workpiece in the clamps. Second, if the clamps are not placed in the appropriate areas, the engraving machine may run into the clamps. This may damage the machine, damage the clamps and could even injure people who are around the machine. Injury to people is a particularly serious problem when the engraving machine is placed in a mall or a pet store as they often are. Also, standard clamping requires a specific clamp set up depending on the shape of the workpiece. This is most often a manual process and can be quite time consuming.
Another method of securing the workpiece in place for engraving is to use a workpiece carrier. A workpiece carrier is a fixture that is specifically designed to hold the specific workpiece. For instance, if the machine is engraving a heart shaped dog tag, then the workpiece carrier would have a setup for holding only a heart shaped dog tag. The workpiece carrier would not hold any other shape of tag. The workpiece carrier is then attached to the workpiece clamping table and the machine can engrave the workpiece. This presents the first problem with using workpiece carriers. In order for a machine that uses workpiece carriers to engrave different types and shapes of workpieces, the machine must have several different workpiece carriers. These carriers must be interchanged either manually, or automatically by the machine. The use of workpiece carriers also limits the number of different types of workpieces that can be engraved by a machine. The machine can only engrave the workpieces for which it has a carrier. This also raises the expense of the machine, because the individual workpiece carriers must each be counted into the cost.
In the current state of the art, there are many different ways to attach a tag to a pet collar. The most common way involves collars that have a band that runs through a metal ring or have a metal ring suspended from the band. The tag is then attached to this ring, usually by means of an S-hook or spring-clip. This configuration also has disadvantages in that the identification tags tend to hang on the underside of the animal's neck, thereby making them difficult to access for reading. Another disadvantage of this configuration is that since the tags are hanging loose from the collar, and since the tags and hardware for attaching them to the collar are most often made of metal, they typically cause a jingling noise when the animal moves. The noise caused by the animal's movement can be annoying or even detrimental, as in the case of dogs used for hunting in situations where stealth is desired. In addition, when the tags are in a hanging position, they can be pulled loose when they become caught in foliage or the wires of kennel cages and fences. Even worse, if the tag is not pulled loose in such a situation, the result can be injury or death to the animal.
A commonly available alternative to the previously referenced configuration is a metal identification plate that is permanently affixed to the collar band by means of rivets, staples, and the like. Another technique makes use of a transparent window integral to the collar band which permits the insertion of an identification strip. These methods of attaching a tag to a collar all have the problem that the tag is not permanently attached and therefore it is possible to lose the tag. Several also have the problem that the tag must be engraved and then attached to the collar. This complicates matters, because the tag is usually engraved someplace accessible to the purchaser which means that the collar dealer must have the tools to attach the tag to the collar in addition to the tools to engrave the tag.